kingkong_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Omar
O'mar' is one of the main antagonists in the 2000 animated television series Kong: The Animated Series. History Kong: The Animated Series The Giant Claw Robberies Omar was given a Cyber-Link Computer, loaded with rat DNA by his employer Ramone De La Porta. He was then sent to aid Tiger Lucy in an operation to steal an ancient stone tablet from a private collector's house which had been interrupted by Kong. At the scene, Omar Transformed into Cyber-Rat and joined Lucy in the fight. He then restrained Kong while Lucy attacked as Cyber-Cat, but their advanced hearing gave them warning that the homeowner had called the police, and that they were almost there. Omar and Lucy then transformed back into humans and escaped over the estate wall while Kong and his friends were framed for the theft. Night of the Talons Omar was later given the DNA of a lion and an eagle with which to merge in order to form the Cyber-Gryffin. Omar was then tasked with abducting Eric Tannenbaum III and his wife Erin while they were in Paris in order to ransom them to their son Eric Tannenbaum IV. Omar later oversaw the drop, but Tannenbaum had a change of heart at the last minute and tackled Omar in an attempt to escape. Omar however, expected that he would not pull through and had broughtFrazetti, another of De La Porta's thugs, with him. They then took Tannenbaum to De La Porta's mansion where they left him to deal with Tannenbaum. While outside, Omar discovered someone sneaking around and brought him in to De La Porta. The man turned out to be Jason Jenkins, who quickly merged with Kong to save his friend Tannenbaum. Omar quickly merged with the Gryffin DNA, and carried Kong into the city. They fought one another on top of the Eiffel Tower, where Kong tried to swat the Cyber-Gryffin out of the air. Kong ultimately defeated Omar, and threw him to the ground. The fall forced Omar and the animals to de-merge, and Omar escaped into the subway system. Howling Jack Omar, Giggles, Frazetti, and De La Porta stole a stone tablet from a private collection with information on the Primal Stones inscribed on it. Unfortunately, it was a fake, and the three went to the museum whose logo had been stamped on the replica, which happened to be next to the LeBrea Tar Pits. Expecting to meet Kong there, Omar asked how they were supposed to fight Kong without any animals to merge with, and was informed that De La Porta had calibrated the Cyber-Link Computers to react with the faint traces of dinosaur DNA in the tar pits. Omar and De La Porta then merged with DNA in the pits and Omar became Cyber-Triceratops before Kong appeared. Omar attacked while De La Porta got the tablet Omar was eventually thrown into a line of dinosaur replicas, causing him to de-merge. De La Porta was soon defeated as well, and Kong took the tablet as the police began to arrive, forcing Omar and the rest to flee the scene. The Sleeping City Omar, Giggles, and Frazetti were tasked with overseeing an archaeological dig for the Sleeping City, until De La Porta found the city and fired all the workmen. Giggles and the others were then tasked with obtaining the Scarab of Ta to enter the city, and they went to kidnap the head archaeologist Dr. Nagir's daughter from their home with a letter from her father asking for it. While taking her away, Kong and his friends showed up, and Giggles merged with the Nile Crocodile in their helicopter to become Cyber-Crocodile. Kong threw him into the house, and Omar and Frazetti left him and took Amina Nagir to the dig site. There they forced her and her father into he city to check for traps until De La Porta found the Hall of the Gods, where he revived Set and turned into a statue. Omar and Frazetti then tried to fight off Set and his henchmen, but ran out of ammunition. After Kong arrived to save the Nagirs, they fled and escaped in a helicopter. De La Porta was revived after Set's defeat. Category:Characters and Monsters